Eight Hundred
by Starlight Musings
Summary: Songfic. Eight Hundred from Pinocchio-P feat. Hatsune Miku. PruHun. Hungary rethinks everything she has ever said to herself and others, wonders where she went wrong, and questions her little "truths".


**Hehe…don't worry, my fans of the chaptered fics, I have most of the chapter done; this was just an idea I couldn't pass up. I swear, all I need are a few cliffhangers for an ending of the chapter and I'll have new ideas flowing into my crammed mind. So…yeah…enjoy, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, Eight Hundred, the lyrics I used, or anything else copyrighted. Obsessive copyrighters just waiting to sue me, I swear...**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Ima kara iu koto wa zenbu ga hontou no koto da yo**_

_**Satou wa shoppakute**_

_**shio wa tottemo amai**_

_**Fuyu wa asebamu kisetsu de**_

_**natsu wa kogoeru kisetsu de**_

_**Kujira wa hoshizora oyogi**_

_**kienai niji no aachi wo moguru**_

_**Now, everything I'm about to say is the truth**_

_**Sugar is salty**_

_**Salt is very sweet**_

_**Winter is a sweaty season**_

_**And summer is a freezing season**_

_**Whales swim in the starry sky**_

_**Diving through an eternal rainbow**_

Hungary had been telling herself these "truths" for some time now, assuming she had finally lost her mind. In a way, she had. But sometimes, accepting is better than fighting. Throwing her long brown hair back behind her shoulders, she put on a brave face and continued walking with even steps. The cool breeze kissed her face and slightly warmed her heart. Anything good felt better than usual these days. Anything to get over it.

_**Kimi no koto wa daikirai**_

_**zutto issho ni itakunai**_

_**Isshun de wasureta shi**_

_**omoide ni nanka naranai**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**And I never want you to be with me**_

_**I'd forget you in a moment**_

_**There's nothing memorable about you**_

Hungary _hated_ that obnoxious, egotistic bastard, Prussia. Other than those awful qualities, there was absolutely nothing memorable about him, nothing whatsoever. For Hungary, he was easy to forget, easier than that Canada kid. That was his name, right? Some people suspected she and Prussia had a relationship outside country affairs, but Hungary claimed that she would rather watch her people die while in the process of dying and being horribly tortured all at the same time than go out with someone like Prussia. To prove her point, she spontaneously smacked Prussia's head with her handy frying pan. No remorse, no feelings.

_**Kami-sama wa sonzai suru shi rokujuugo oku no yume wa kanau shi**_

_**Itsuka arasoigoto wa naku naru shi minna eien ni waraiaeru shi**_

_**Soshite kirai na kimi wa ima demo genki de iki wo shite iru...**_

_**Iki wo shite iru...**_

_**The gods exist**_

_**And 6.5 million dreams will come true**_

_**Someday, strife will disappear**_

_**And everyone can smile for eternity**_

_**And although I hate you, you're fine and breathing...**_

_**Still breathing...**_

The Hungarian woman had never been extremely religious herself, but she DID believe in God...or she just told herself that to prevent from being an Atheist. No, she held nothing against Atheists, but other nations did have quite a history against them. She was happy, well, not around Prussia, but she did believe that if you know what you want, all your dreams can come true with a little push. Everybody's, even the ones with no hope. She believed that someday, all the nations would forget their differences. There wouldn't be a World War III, no civil wars, no slavery, no prejudice, no strife. Just never-ending happiness where everyone smiles. Except for Prussia, because she hated him. Sadly, he was still alive and breathing, even though he is no longer a country. He had his chance, and the idiot failed. But somehow, he is fine, and still alive and breathing.

_**Ima kara iu koto mo zenbu ga hontou no koto da yo**_

_**Inochi ni owari wa nakute**_

_**kako wa tayasuku kaerareru**_

_**Now, everything I'm about to say is still the truth**_

_**There's no end to life**_

_**And changing the past is trivial**_

Hungary liked her "truths". They felt good. They were the truth. The truth...

There is no end to the lives humans live, even if something happens, they live in people's hearts. There really is no end, so everyone is happy. The past? Please, everything turned out perfectly fine, so why try to change perfection? The truth, only the truth. The truth is a beautiful thing, isn't it? Hungary made a turn, her lovely red dress and wavy brown hair swaying in the light, cool breeze. Around the corner were some trees and happy people talking to other happy people.

_**Kimi no koto wa daikirai**_

_**kimi wa guuto onaka wo narashi**_

_**Nemuku nattara mata nemuri**_

_**nemuri akitara me wo samasu**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Right down to your stomach growling**_

_**If you're not sleepy, you sleep again**_

_**If you're weary, you wake up**_

She, no matter what, would always _hate_ Prussia with a burning passion and a frightening aura. He was contradictive, corrupted everything, and was just annoying! Hungary tried to love everyone and accept people for who they are, but Prussia, Prussia! She couldn't stand him! After a while, the little things, even just his stomach growling, got so annoying that he was nearly killed with a frying pan when in a ten-foot radius of her. He sleeps when he isn't tired, and wakes up when he is. Then, he goes to Hungary and whines about being tired, then about how much "that goddamn frying pan hurts!" Hungary believed he deserved it, another one of the things she told herself. From here, it was a straight path to her destination.

_**Nishi kara ohi-sama wa nobori**_

_**usagi wa otsuki-sama no ue ni**_

_**Shiawase ni kitto owari wa nai**_

_**minna ga minna ii hito da shi**_

_**Soshite kirai na kimi wa ima demo**_

_**aitai toki ni aeru shi...**_

_**Aitai toki aeru shi...**_

_**The sun rises in the west**_

_**And rabbits live on the moon**_

_**Happiness is ever endless**_

_**And everyone on Earth is nice and kind**_

_**And although I hate you**_

_**I can meet you anytime I want...**_

_**Anytime I want...**_

This young lady felt that she doesn't have to listen to rules; she makes her own. Why can't rabbits live on the moon? It would make the moon a better place, like the Earth, where the people's happiness never ends, it just lessens sometimes, but happiness is completely and utterly endless! Everyone is nice and loving to everybody, but Hungary still hates Prussia. Only Prussia. A grudge over France doesn't count as hate! Still, she _could_ always just go and try getting to know Prussia again. They could talk like they used to, like friends. Pals. Buddies. Any time, but Hungary just never wants to, which is okay with her. The sidewalk still ran straight, save for the occasional wave. Couples talked, laughed, kissed. Boys skateboarded, girls held shopping bags as they walked to a parked car. Sometimes, Hungary wished to be one of them and had never met Prussia.

_**Kono saki iu koto wa zenbu ga usoppachi**_

_**dakara kikinagashite hoshii**_

_**kikinagashite hoshii**_

_**Everything I just said was an utter lie**_

_**So I want you to ignore it...**_

_**I want you to ignore it...**_

She broke down. Her knees began to wobble and almost gave out from under her, so Hungary sat down on a bench to her left. She had to accept that everything she lived by was a total and utter lie. All those "truths" were lies, lies to tell herself that she was okay. She wanted everyone who she had told these lies to that they should just ignore them, to forget the nation ever said anything.

_**Kami-sama wa sonzai shinai**_

_**hotondo no yume nado tsuieru**_

_**Madamada arasoigoto wa tsuzuku minna owari ga kuru koto kizuiteru**_

_**Kimi no koto ga daisuki desu**_

_**zutto tonari ni itakatta**_

_**Kemuri ni naru mae no kimi to usotsuki no watashi de...**_

_**usotsuki no watashi de...**_

_**The gods don't exist**_

_**Nearly all dreams will crumble**_

_**Strife will go on**_

_**And everyone sees the end coming**_

_**I love everything about you**_

_**I wanted you to be with me forever**_

_**The vanishing you and me, the liar...**_

_**Me, the liar...**_

No, none of it was the truth. "God" was just something you wanted to trust, almost nobody's dreams, especially her own, make it in the end, differences cannot be just "accepted" and wars and strife cannot just cease to exist. Even nations, these "all-powerful" beings of nature, no, monsters, saw the end coming. They knew that even though it took longer, everyone dies, take Holy Rome, Germania, Ancient Greece. They all died in the end. And the only thing that remembered them were textbooks that never properly defined their character, their personality. They died, and only their children remember them. Nobody else. They died in people's hearts and mind. If all those things were lies, then Prussia...she loved him with everything she had. His obnoxiousness wasn't THAT bad, his ego was cute, and his smile and perspective on life was simply, well, awesome. Hungary wanted to be with Prussia forever, they would become the two most powerful nations and have the strongest and most unbreakable alliance in history. They would never turn on each other, and they could live and love a bit more like regular human teenagers. But he had been vanishing, she had been lying...

_**Kono saki iu koto wa uso ka honto ka wakaranai**_

_**Kono subarashī sekai de**_

_**Kimi no bun mo ikitai...**_

_**Kimi no bun mo ikitai...**_

_**Everything I just said could be lies or the truth, I don't know**_

_**In this awesome world of ours**_

_**I want part of you to live on...**_

_**I want part of you to live on...**_

_**Ah...**_

Hungary reached her destination, but not as Hungary. Not as a living, breathing nation. She went to the human gravestone of Gilbert Beilschmidt, the human nation of Prussia, as Elizaveta Héderváry, the Hungarian girl with the long brown hair and yellow flower hairpin. As humans, they died. Gilbert died because he was no longer a nation; he became a regular German after Prussia disappeared. So why couldn't they live as humans? Why were they chosen? Why did the nations even need personifications? It was unfair! The gravestone in front of her was of her childhood friend, the man Elizaveta had _almost _convinced herself that she didn't love. But if whales swim in the sky, if the sun rises in the west, then she hates Prussia, but he is still fine and breathing.

"Why...didn't you survive? For me..." Elizaveta sobbed, allowing tears that needed to be shed years ago streak down her face. She collapsed on her knees on the grave, her tears leaving marks on the stone. When she closed her eyes, Elizaveta saw Gilbert's cocky smile telling her to stop looking like a big baby, but she couldn't stop how she felt, how corrupted her heart felt. "I-I'm just a stupid liar, it sh-should have been m-me...Gilbert had so much going for him, so why...?" If God existed, why would He do this? Is He that unjust and unfair? He couldn't be real in Elizaveta's mind, not anymore. Gilbert...who knows where he went. Where do nations go when they leave this world? Wherever Gilbert went, she hoped he was happy.

When Elizaveta had regained the strength to stand again, her dress was stained with tears and her hair stuck to her wet face.

"Just me, the liar...you told the truth, but I lied...so, the good guys DO die young, huh? I wish I wasn't a country, I wish we were just human so we could live...but we couldn't have met. I would have never loved you, Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt! _I love you!_" With that, the Hungarian began to sing about her lies, the truth, and what she wished for that could never come true. All her dreams crumbling, and her favorite part, the part that held the most meaning, the part that lived in the iron cross,

"I want part of you to live on..."

Elizaveta held his iron cross in her hands. In his will that he scratched up on his deathbed, he stated that he wanted Hungary to keep it. Hungary, Elizaveta. The same person, but two different people at the same time. The nation, the Hungarian girl. The nation, the one with feelings, hopes, and dreams.

"Too many lies to sing confess to you, Gilbert. Those are barely any. I've told so many...probably over eight hundred in such short time. I will never forget you, and," Elizaveta pulled out a silver chain from the pocket of her dress, "I will never take this off." She slipped the iron cross on the chain and put the new necklace on. It shone in the sunlight with an irresistibly beautiful luster.

"Is this reaching you?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**This is what I do when I am ALMOST done with chapters of other stories, but they aren't quite done. What's with all the tragedies? Geez, I'm depressing. Anyway, I am OBSESSED with this song! So sad...but really catchy! I highly recommend it if you are one of those people that sees a fix like this and clicks on it with no background info on the song. But that's cool. Short, isn't it? Review, please! It means the world!**


End file.
